Faithfully
by Rossie St.Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward se enfrentarán en un concurso musical; todo está listo: la letra, los acordes y los coros, pero el concurso los enfrentará al verdadero amor.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía, pero inspirada en mi serie favorita, GLEE. **

* * *

_ONESHOT EDITADO_

_Atención: Podrán encontrar un poco de OOC, es UA y TH. Nota importante al final._

* * *

**FAITHFULLY**

Había llegado tan lejos… y todo comenzó con una simple sugerencia de Jessica, que era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces, prácticamente me había rogado para que entrase al coro con ella. No quería, claro que no; si algo odiaba era la atención de todos puesta en mí. Pero no pude negarme después de todo lo que ella había hecho para ayudarme, así que le seguí la corriente y pronto me arrepentí.

En el momento en que terminé de cantar "Taking Chances" en las audiciones, Susan Potts , la directora de nuestro coro, se paró a aplaudirme y me nombró vocalista principal de Sweet'n Rockers. Ése fue el hecho que terminó con nuestra amistad.

Luego de dos meses de arduo trabajo para perder mi pánico escénico, a Susan se le había ocurrido meternos en un campamento musical de verano llamado "Vocal Intensity" por un tiempo para así ambientarnos en la música.

Los tres meses habían pasado… y el verano llegaba a su fin.

Me faltaba el aire para seguir, sabiendo que hoy se terminaría todo. Lo extrañaría, por sobre todo a él… mi príncipe azul , o eso quería creer. ¿Quién diría que me llegaría a enamorar de un chico como Edward Cullen? Cuando lo conocí no era más que un simple y hormonal adolescente con físico de hombre, vocalista principal de Vocalloid de quien había oído hablar "maravillas". Creí que era como todos decían, una superestrella de rock, engreído y rompecorazones; y la primera vez que lo oí cantar... reconocí aquella canción de inmediato: The Reason de Hoobastank.

Aquella ocasión estaba completamente solo, escondido… como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara.

La manera en que entonaba cada palabra sacaba el lado melancólico de mí; no era solo su voz, era como escuchar su corazón… con tanto sentimiento reprimido. Y entendí absolutamente todo; el fingía ser alguien que no era.

El día en que se acercó a pedirme que le acompañase a dar una vuelta, sentí el corazón salirse de mi pecho por un salto. Luego llegaron las citas, las escapadas de noche al lago, los almuerzos juntos y en privado, y nuestro primer beso. Estaba logrando sacar su lado romántico, tierno y dulce de a poco; iba conociendo su pasado y su vida ¡Hasta me presentó a sus hermanos! La dulce e hiperactiva Alice y el fiel, pero a veces molesto, Emmett.

Llegué a enamorarme de Edward y pensar que significaba algo para él; hasta que sucedió…

—Es un estúpido —escuché decir a uno de los amigos de Edward mientras me dirigía al lago donde él me esperaba. Se suponía que era nuestra última cita antes de que el campamento terminara —no tiene ni idea de lo que hace.

—La que no tiene idea de lo que hace es esa niña, Swan —continuó el otro —la pobre se cree toda la historia del chico rico y popular que se enamora de una don nadie, ah… ¿no es linda? —Se burló, con voz cargada de sarcasmo —si tan solo supiera que Cullen lo hace para llevársela a la cama, se le rompería su corazoncito.

—Se supone que ése es el plan, Mike —le recordó una voz un tanto ronca —la lastimará y ¡boom! Otro premio ganado.

Aquella fue la primera cita a la que no asistí. Me sentía devastada y traicionada por tanta confianza que había depositado en él, y todo para nada. Intentaba renunciar a la presentación final, hasta que Alice me convenció de que su hermano sentía algo especial por mí y que nunca me haría daño.

Confié en ella y heme aquí… a punto de vencer mis temores.

Pero… ¿podía una persona desconfiar de sí misma?

Yo era mi propia enemiga. Otra vez mi maldita inseguridad… ¿lo intento o no lo intento? ¿Me largo o no me largo?. Decisiones que tomar y soluciones que buscar; todo al mismo tiempo y sin éxito asegurado.

—¡Bella! —alguien gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giré y vi a mi amiga. La pequeña Alice agitaba su mano frenéticamente para que me percatara de su presencia. Cuando la gente se lo permitió, corrió hacia mi lugar con el rostro descompuesto por el nerviosismo.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos, impaciente.

No sé como lo hizo. Aún no entiendo cómo logró persuadirme para que perdonara a su hermano y le diera una oportunidad.

Entendí que se sintiera nerviosa ya que le había prometido a Edward que le ayudaría conmigo sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba dispuesta. Él intimidaba de vez en cuando y no creo que eso excluya a su propia sangre.

— No lo sé, Ally —dudé —está difícil.

Entornó los ojos ante mis palabras y bufó con molestia.

— ¡No lo está! —se exasperó y me pareció que sus ojos azules se volvían más intensos y opacos — ¡Demonios! ¡Solo debes hablar con él! ¡Ya lo hemos discutido! —Se le quebró la voz en sus últimas palabras, como si quisiera llorar —, solo te pido eso. Quiero verlo feliz…

—¿Y qué hay de mí, Alice? ¿No merezco ser feliz?

— Tú lo eres, él no —masculló —no tienes ni idea de todo por lo que ha pasado. —Cerró los ojos e inspiró aire en un intento por calmarse —Te quiero, te lo he demostrado. Has llegado a ser como una hermana para mí; me quieres, lo sé. Pero lo quieres a él también… yo se que crees que es un completo estúpido —me desesperaba la cantidad de veces que decía "lo sé" pero en parte tenía razón —Y si eso es lo que piensas, debo decirte que estás en lo cierto. Sin embargo, las oportunidades como estas se presentan una vez en la vida, porque cada momento es irrepetible y debes aprovecharlos. No voy a decirte que es amor porque no tengo ni idea de donde vaya a parar esto, pero si voy a decirte que lo intentes, porque no pierdes nada con eso.

Lo que decía tenía tanta lógica como Edward de cantante.

Aún así, tenía mis motivos para dudar. ¿No se suponía que los músicos guapos y talentosos eran lo suficientemente mujeriegos y rompecorazones como para tener siempre su temporada de soltería e ir cambiando de novia como de ropa?

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si es como yo creo? —Cuestioné —Y antes de que digas "¿Pero y si, SÍ funciona?", porque sé perfectamente que estabas a punto de decir eso y estoy bien consciente de que es un tanto lógico… ¿Qué sucederá cuando me decepcione? ¿Todo habrá sido en vano y yo quedaré como la más tonta e ingenua? Me odiaré a mi misma por haber dejado que aquello pasara.

—Entonces yo misma patearé su trasero, tenlo por seguro —me aseguró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, premeditada. Ella esperaba, o más bien se aseguraba una victoria —No tengo miedo de ponerme en contra de mi propia sangre, Bella. Será un placer defenderte.

Asentí con una sonrisa, esperanzada a que me dejara a solas y así me armara de todas las fuerzas posibles para lo que se me venía encima.

Debía ser fuerte, ahora mas que nunca e intentar aplacar aquella inseguridad que me maldecía. _Es ahora o nunca Bella, es ahora o nunca…_

Además, esto no se trataba tan solo de Edward, sino de mí también. ¿Era esto lo que en realidad quería? ¿Mi sueño se haría realidad con todo este espectáculo? Soñaba con ganarme la vida con lo que más amaba… cantar. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando toda esta presión me hacía odiarlo cada vez más? Tal vez no estaba lista, o no era lo mío…

Miré a mi alrededor, percatándome de la realidad.

¿Era esto en lo que quería convertirme? Observé la gente al pasar apresurados. Los creídos, personas que se convencían a sí mismos que éste era su futuro y que nadie lo haría mejor que ellos. Todos con la frente en alto y sus sonrisas de suficiencia. En resumen, ambiciosos, egoístas, egocéntricos y falsos.

Los acomplejados, quienes se creen inferiores a todos; los que se dejan manipular o humillar, tan masoquistas. Con la mirada gacha, sumisos, marginándose a sí mismos. Generalmente son los que tienen talento de sobra y no saben cómo manifestarlo.

No hay un intermedio, o eres del uno o del otro. Si no, hay que darse la vuelta y marchar porque no es el lugar.

No pertenezco a ninguno de los dos grupos; yo me siento común y corriente, ya que no estaba buscando fama con esto, sino que lo hacía por mi propia satisfacción, simplemente por placer.

La música es la mejor forma de expresarse. Es sentirse libre y soltar todas las emociones guardadas. Dejarse llevar…

Los peores son los directores de coro, intentando manipular a sus alumnos para cumplir sus sueños. Presionándolos para que se exploten al máximo. Le quitaban toda la belleza al canto. No podría decir que estas características aplicaran a todos, pero la mía era así tal como la de Vocalloid. Los otros directores que veía, andaban pisándole los talones a los pobres cantantes que les tocaron.

En fin, el gentío se paseaba por ahí, exaltado y nervioso por el momento tan esperado.

Pero yo no lo creía demasiado, no anhelaba con tanta locura un trofeo de primer lugar. Solo quería demostrar los que podía hacer.

Vi a Jessica a lo lejos, discutiendo con Susan quien de repente clavó sus ojos en mí. Me regaló una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Me maldije por aflorar mi curiosidad para escuchar su conversación, algo no muy común en mí.

— _Solo ayúdala, Stanley. Ve y habla con ella para que despeje su mente —le ordenó nuestra directora de coro con aquella voz que rebosaba superioridad. —Ese primer lugar tiene que ser nuestro, esta noche._

—_¡No! —gritó indignada, como si la estuvieran insultando —¡No pienso dirigirle la palabra! Además, ¿no eras tú la que decía que ella podría hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie? Seguro tu consentida se las arreglará con su patético jueguito de siempre…_

Me obligué a apartar la mente de allí. No podía seguir escuchando aquellas palabras salir de la garganta de la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga.

No volví a prestar atención a la discusión hasta que escuché el paso furioso de Jessica acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Se plantó frente a mi y, con una sonrisa fingida, cumplió con la orden de Susan… o al menos a medias.

—Swan —me saludó de mala gana —Potts quiere que hable contigo para que te tranquilices y ganemos esta noche —confesó, sarcástica —Así que por lo menos finge que todos nos queremos y canta para satisfacerla.

El tono de su voz y aquella hostil sinceridad me heló el alma. Sentí las lágrimas amenazar con salir, al recordar lo que habíamos perdido. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido en Vocal Intensity, era a ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad hacia quienes intentaban herirme.

No lo llevaba tan fácilmente, pero luego de convivir con este tipo de gente, se hacía necesario.

—Oh, de acuerdo —contesté sin nada más para aliviar la carga. Pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a su puesto, el coraje que siempre se escondía, salió a flote —¿Cuándo vas a acabar con esa actitud, Jessica?

Su mirada incrédula y profunda me hizo estremecer, pero al mismo tiempo recuperar lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba luego de que ella la hubiera pisoteado. Meses habían pasado de aquello, aún me miraba como a su némesis, y yo aquí encarando las consecuencias de nuestra pelea.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Miss Simpatía —recalcó la última palabra con su filoso sarcasmo.

—¿Sabes a que me refiero? A qué no puedo soportar que me trates como tu enemiga sin tener siquiera una razón confiable —solté, buscando en mis recuerdos algo que la hubiera hecho odiarme tanto; el que Susan me otorgara el puesto de vocalista, no me parecía suficiente, pues era algo que ni yo había esperado.

—No me vengas con tu jueguito de mosquita muerta porque ya me lo he aprendido en los últimos tres años —masculló, con la voz tan filosa como una navaja.

Pude sentir el sufrible peso de aquellos tiempos en los que nos llamábamos "mejores amigas". Cuando todo era normal y no existía el coro de por medio. Cuando me sentaba a escuchar cómo parloteaba sobre su obsesión, Mike Newton, una y otra vez. Cuando no estábamos fingiendo que la otra no existía…

Me picaban los ojos de nuevo. Me mordí la lengua para no sollozar y controlar mi voz.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? —Suspiré, y recordé la causa de todo esto —Ese verano fuiste tú la que me pidió que te acompañara a un coro. No faltaba ni un día en el que no me recordaras las audiciones —casi sonreí ante las imágenes de una entusiasmada Jess, cantando por todo el instituto. —Quise ser buena amiga, créeme cuando te digo que solo lo hice porque pensé que necesitábamos más tiempo juntas después de la llegada de Ángela. Yo no le pedí a Susan que me eligiera como vocalista…

—A qué viene esto Isabella —me interrumpió —, ¿Vas a refregarme por la cara tu triunfo? ¿Lo que conseguiste gracias a mí? ¡Lo que era MIO y me lo arrebataste!

—¡Traté de dejarlo cuando te enfadaste conmigo! No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía Susan Potts —le confesé con toda sinceridad —Sin embargo, si me largaba, habría desperdiciado la única oportunidad de encontrar mi verdadero Yo. Nunca habría logrado estar cómoda en un grupo, ni mucho menos sentirme bien conmigo misma. —se me quebró la voz en las últimas palabras. Ser fuerte no era mi especialidad.

—¡Lo hechas todo a perder! —Se exasperó —Primero Tyler, después Mike ¡Y luego mis sueños! ¿¡Quieres algo más que yo quiera?

—¿Qué es lo que TU quieres? —pregunté, con la esperanza de que me diera fácil salida a nuestro problema.

—Si tanto te interesa, pruébalo —propuso, y enarqué una ceja incitándola a continuar. —Dile a Potts que ya no te interesa el coro, que me cedes tu lugar. Después de todo, nosotros también merecemos algo de atención —hizo una pausa, buscando otro castigo —Y… aléjate de Cullen. Eddy no es para ti.

No podía concebir lo que acababa de oír. ¿Con que derecho me exigía aquello?

Apenas había construido algo con él, tenía planes para aclarar el asunto de la traición y ahora, la que alguna vez fue mi amiga, ponía como requisito alejarme de Edward ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fría y calculadora?

Sentí la sangre subir hasta mis mejillas, pero esta vez de rabia.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso! —le espeté, indignada. Un gruñido profirió de mi garganta —Eres tan pretenciosa…

—Ahora que tienes tu mente aclarada… —se burló —te dejaré para que lo pienses.

Al terminar de hablar, se retiró con sus andares presumidos y contoneando la cadera como la bruja de Lauren Mallory le había enseñado.

Yo sabía que Jessica se había encaprichado con Edward. Tal vez hubo algo, por como le llamó "_Eddy_". Pero lo que desconocía, era a aquel chico misterioso y su impredecible mente.

Debía descubrir la verdad, _tenía_ que hablar con él y hacer que me dijera lo que en realidad sentía. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar como siempre con sus pobres excusas de la vieja escuela.

Caminé por todo el complejo buscándolo con la mirada, pero parecía haberse desvanecido con el irritante ruido de los gritos de sus fans. Continué con mi propósito sin éxito, desesperándome por no encontrarlo y por el retumbar de su nombre en mis oídos.

Me sobresalté soltando un pequeño grito al sentir unas manos ásperas en mis hombros.

—Isabella, cariño —susurró la fría voz de Susan a mis espaldas —espero que estés relajada. Sabes que vas a ganar.

La voz sugerente de la Directora de coro me asustaba por alguna razón, pero tenía la corazonada de que no estaba totalmente convencida de sus palabras y que tenía un plan que seguramente no me agradaría.

—Estoy bien —respondí cortante.

Me dedicó una sonrisa totalmente falsa e hizo el mismo truco de siempre, mirarme fijo para ver a través de mis ojos. A veces puedo ser un libro abierto. Y así como ella había aprendido a leer cada pensamiento o idea que pasa por mi mente, yo había aprendido a crear una máscara con la ayuda de Edward.

Le devolví la sonrisa, dejándola desconcertada.

—He hecho un gran trabajo contigo —alardeó soltando una carcajada. —Mírate nada mas, naciste para esto —. Suspiró y por un buen rato, el silencio reinó. —Me recuerdas a mí, de joven.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando me interrumpió.

—Sólo no me decepciones esta noche, Isabella. No cometas el mismo error que tu madre.

Y dicho esto se retiró, dejándome con fuego en la lengua. Pues ella no tenía ningún derecho a entrometer a mi madre en el asunto, ella no merecía su degradación. En especial si la equivocada era la misma jueza.

Reneé nunca quiso contarme la razón de su rivalidad por lo que me vi obligada a vivir en la ignorancia con su ex—amiga. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, todos nos incluían a Jess y a mí, y a un futuro parecido al de ellas.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando oí al presentador dar apertura al concierto final y, leyendo la lista de participantes, resaltó "Vocalloid".

Deseé estar junto a Edward para desearle la mejor de las suertes, pero para mi desgracia, aún no aparecía.

Me resigné y caminé pesadamente hacia las gradas del estadio rentado. Dejaría de lado todas mis preocupaciones e intentaría disfrutar de la música, de cada peculiar y singular nota salir de la garganta de aquellos chicos, de los sentimientos y esperanzas de los propietarios, del hermoso canto de sus corazones, mas todo se vino abajo al escucharlos, me resultaba tan penoso. En cada coro todos querían ser la estrella, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para levantar una nota y sobresalir para luego bajar la cabeza ante las maldiciones de sus directores. Cada canción vacía, sin sentimientos, sin vivencias, sin una pizca de originalidad, solo sensualidad y rebeldía… vulgar.

Cada rostro sonreír falsamente pretendiendo dar una buena impresión.

Pero la pena desapareció cuando lo vi a él, cuando _lo oí_.

Me enamoró todo, su voz, sus sonrisas, sus pasos que aunque sencillos se veían perfectos. Era solo Edward y nadie más. No existía el público, los gritos de sus admiradoras, la presión e incluso el resto de su coro. Solo era él y sus sentimientos aflorar en una canción sin importar la letra, nada más que la melodía fluir.

Era solo él, solo Edward… Edward y la música.

"_It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live for ever. I just wanna live while I'm alive"_

Tal vez será que estoy demasiado enamorada, porque en un momento juré ver lucecitas de colores cambiando su intensidad, rodeándolo. Y me di cuenta que era el único en mi visión.

Mi tiempo se acercaba y no podía compararme con él. ¿Conocen la expresión "no puedes quitarle las rayas a un tigre"?. Pues es verdad, porque en el instante en que pisé el primer escalón del escenario, el pánico escénico que creí superar volvió a mí de manera instantánea e inevitable.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para avanzar, pero rápidamente me encontré temblando, sonrojada y con los ojos húmedos. Sentí que esta vez de verdad no podía continuar. Deseé huir y esconderme de los ojos críticos y los ceños fruncidos. Sin embargo me obligué a hacerlo por mis compañeros, mi familia presente y por la salud de Susan.

Se me encogió el corazón —en el buen sentido —al ver a mis verdaderos amigos de Forks, con carteles de apoyo junto a mis separados padres y sus respectivas parejas. Un cartel en especial captó mi atención "Tu puedes _Bella mía_" Y mi ya encogido corazón explotó de felicidad al reconocer a la persona que lo sostenía.

—Gracias, Eddy-teddy —murmuré, consciente de su capacidad para leer mis labios y lo vi rodear los ojos por el apodo que un día inventé solo para molestarlo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Aquel empujoncito para continuar, y solo él podía darme las fuerzas necesarias.

¿Cómo terminé dependiendo tanto de un chico como él? "El amor rompe barreras" recordé. Y eso me incluía a mí, la chica madura e independiente, ahora irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Puse todo mi esfuerzo, ignorando la petición de Jessica, pues sabía que en cualquier momento ella entendería la situación.

Nos fue bien, lo mejor que se podía con la tan clásica "Don't stop believing" Y aunque intenté convencer a la profesora Potts de elegir otra, no podía negar que era una de mis favoritas.

Así fueron pasando las rondas. Después de los cuatro temas pautados y varios coros eliminados solo quedaban tres, Vocalloid, Purple Dreams y para mi orgullo, Sweet'n Rockers. Esperábamos la decisión de los jueces, pero al parecer tenían problemas para llegar a un acuerdo.

Se oyó un gran jadeo de mil personas cuando el anfitrión del evento caminó hacia nosotros con un sobre en la mano.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó cordialmente el hombre —en esta jornada nos hemos deleitado con estos fantásticos y talentosos grupos. Podemos notar con cuánta efusividad y esfuerzo han logrado llegar hasta aquí y dar un maravilloso espectáculo. —Se calló por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, acentuados por mi intolerancia con las introducciones. —¿Saben? Yo nunca hubiese podido elegir un ganador, porque cada uno tiene algo que lo hace especial. —Todos gritaron para que se apresurara —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En tercer lugar, por votación unánime… ¡Purple Dreams!

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras ellos recibían sus premios y se abrazaban unos a otros. Si bien me conformaba con un tercer lugar, el tener la posibilidad de ser los ganadores resulta increíble.

—¡Felicidades a Vocalloid y Sweet'n Rockers! Han llegado tan lejos chicos. Pero ahora llegó el momento —¡Vamos, dilo! —Y fue una decisión bastante difícil ¿eh? Pero bueno, ya está el sobre aquí. Y en él está el resultado que tanto esperan. Porque la noche ya termina… —y continuó dándole vueltas al asunto. Preferí no escucharlo por su propia supervivencia ya que la tentación de abalanzarme sobre él y quitarle el maldito papel, era demasiado intensa —Entonces, no deben decepcionarse por el resultado. Todos somos ganadores aquí…

—Disculpa John, pero creo que deberías leer el resultado cuanto antes si no queremos acabar descuartizados por unos adolescentes entusiasmados ¿Verdad? A menos que asumas todas las consecuencias tú solo—interrumpió el presidente del jurado, y quedé enormemente agradecida con ese hombre.

John rió y abrió el sobre para observar el contenido. Hizo el momento de suspenso y juro que pude escuchar los tambores en mi cabeza.

—Y el primer lugar es para… —prosiguió a la par de las respiraciones contenidas de todos los presente —es para… y… lo siento chicos pero no hay un ganador.

Sorprendida y colorada como un tomate por olvidarme de respirar, miré a Susan que se encontraba en peor estado.

El público abucheaba.

—Pero aguarden. Este año es especial porque por primera vez habrá… ¡Una batalla cara a cara! —Anunció dejándome perpleja, ya que eso no era usual —¡Si señores! Esta vez deberán elegir a uno de sus vocalistas para que se enfrenten en un dueto. ¿A que suena excitante, eh?

Nos reunimos para prepararnos y mi preocupación creció cuando Susan me miró fijo, sonriendo exageradamente. Yo sabía lo que se me venía encima, ella me elegiría como representante del grupo para el dueto simplemente por ser su preferida. Porque ella lo recalcó desde el primer momento, desde mi audición.

"Isabella Swan —había dicho una vez que bajé del escenario —tienes una voz digna de Broadway. Oh, me recuerdas tanto a mí de joven, tan apasionada y con hambre de gloria. Estás dentro, te espera un lugar muy especial"

Aquel día quise decirle que el "hambre de gloria" no estaba entre mis cualidades, pero Susan es de esas mujeres que nunca escuchan, o solo oyen lo que quieren oír y lo demás se lo lleva el viento.

Obviamente fui la elegida para representar a nuestro coro con su votación que la incluía sólo a ella. Ya me había preparado para las miradas de odio de cada uno de mis compañeros, para aquel sentimiento de rechazo que me estrujaba el alma y para sentir el aguijón de darles una razón más para odiarme. Se sentía terrible, podía manejarlo pero lo que me desarmó fue el instante en que una chica de Purple Dreams nos avisó que mi contrincante era el mismísimo Edward. Aquél con quien estaba tratando de reconciliarme, ahora debía competir conmigo.

—Escúchame Isabella —demandó Susan —tendrás un buen rato para llegar a un acuerdo. Debes tratar de que elija una balada porque es tu fuerte. Tranquila, lo he planeado todo. —Le dirigí una mirada de súplica, ella sabía que o no quería hacer esto y sin embargo no me dejaba otra opción —Usaremos la vieja estrategia. Tú debes robarle la mayor parte de versos en el escenario, será el factor sorpresa. No sabrá qué hacer cuando sólo cantes tú y tendremos el primer lugar asegurado.

—Pero eso es jugar sucio… —le dije con indignación.

—Lo sé —admitió pagada de sí misma —Pero aquí la ley es matar o morir, y tú lo apuñalarás a él por la espalda.

De verdad pensé que Susan era mala, pero nunca había caído tan bajo. No tenía dignidad sino puro orgullo.

—No, no lo haré.

Gruñó y se acercó hasta quedar solo unos centímetros entre nosotras.

—¡Lo harás porque te lo ordeno!

—Ella no lo hará Susan —intervino Jessica. Tuve la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado y me ayudara. Pero no, ella solo quería hundirme aún más —¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tu consentida está enamorada de Edward-sexy-Cullen.

Se rieron de mí, incluso Susan. Sentí ganas de llorar de la ira.

—¡Dios santo, Isabella! Eres tan enamoradiza y estúpida como tu madre —No pude mas, y por acto reflejo intenté salir corriendo pero su mano me detuvo —Déjame aclararte las cosas niña. ¿No ves que él es diferente a ti? No estás a su altura, él nunca estaría con alguien como tú. Y no es que no seas bonita cielo, porque sí lo eres, pero también ingenua. Te está utilizando para su beneficio.

—No, él no es así…

—Sí lo es, pero no te das cuenta —intentó persuadirme —Eres preciosa, inteligente y con talento, pero no lo suficiente para un Cullen, no te dejes engañar. Él no te quiere.

Y por fin me soltó. Salí corriendo con mi objetivo fijo, los baños. Para ese entonces, ya había logrado hacer flaquear mi confianza y las lágrimas caían descontroladas por mis mejillas.

Lo sabía, siempre supe que él era demasiado perfecto. De algún modo dudaba del haber tenido tanta suerte, pero no era real. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Edward lo tenía todo, no había defectos en él y no se fijaría en una chica tan torpe y poco agraciada como yo. Supongo que me dejé llevar con mi lado sentimental y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

No pude ver bien el camino por la lámina de lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos y tropecé con alguien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Pero esa voz aterciopelada era la que no quería escuchar —¡Bella!

Me quedé petrificada mirando esos hechizantes ojos esmeraldas.

Primero lo buscaba por todos lados y tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero ahora no podía ni saludarlo a causa de la reciente discusión con Susan. Y con solo verlo otra vez, todas mis esperanzas se fueron. Ella tenía razón, el era absolutamente perfecto y yo no me había percatado de nuestras diferencias.

Debía cortar con todo esto de inmediato. Si lo amaba, debía dejarlo sin ataduras.

—Ehm, hola —susurré.

Me sentí la mas grande estúpida del mundo. Planeaba alejarlo y solo se me ocurre decirle "hola" ¿De verdad podía él afectarme tanto con su sola presencia?

Volví a mirarlo y noté su cara de espanto, su ceño fruncido y su típica expresión de preocupación.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —gimió al notar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y manchado por el delineador corrido.

No quería admitir que lloraba por él y porque no me sentía lo suficientemente buena. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, me resultaba imposible.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —solté rápidamente, para que no notara que le estaba ocultando la verdad. Sin embargo, Edward parecía conocerme mejor que nadie.

—Anda, puedes contármelo —me alentó con su sonrisa torcida, que de hecho no llegaba a sus ojos.

"Vamos, Edward. No me obligues a mentirte. No lo hagas" supliqué mentalmente.

—Nada importante —insistí, pero por su mirada me di cuenta que no lo convencería nunca —Fue una charla emotiva con mi mamá, además me pareció muy tierno los carteles de mis amigos… y el tuyo.

Parte de lo que le dije no era mentira, y aún así seguía con su expresión reprobatoria.

No podía soportarlo más. De verdad no podía mentirle, y si me quedaba con la duda sería por siempre ya que ésta era la última noche.

Suspiré y no reflexioné respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ya lo sé todo y quiero que me digas la verdad —le dije con la voz rota, confesándole de manera indirecta que había escuchado todo acerca del _"plan"_

—¿La verdad de qué, Bells? —inquirió con la voz neutra.

Intenté no gritarle, exigirle una explicación o incluso abofetearlo por tomarme como idiota.

Me contuve al notar la sinceridad de sus ojos. Él estaba realmente confundido, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un atisbo de miedo, temiendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que yo hubiera descubierto su secreto. Lo sabía porque él tampoco podía ocultarme ningún sentimiento.

—Estás usándome para ganar —no sonó como una pregunta, más bien se lo reproché.

Soltó el aire de golpe y supe que estaba en lo correcto. Con sus reacciones acababa de admitirlo en silencio.

Nunca me había sentido peor, él me estaba matando. Después de todo yo le había entregado mi confianza por completo y Edward solo quería destruirme.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Quién te dijo que…? —trató de desviar el tema con una risita nerviosa.

—He escuchado a tus amigos —le interrumpí —sé todo del plan.

Su rostro se descompuso y adquirió una palidez aún mayor de la ya tenía, si es que era posible.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, deduje que por la culpabilidad y falta de palabras.

—No… no fue así. Tú no lo entiendes —masculló sintiéndose atrapado.

"Si, te descubrí y ahora lo sabes" le dije en silencio.

—Bella, no te estoy usando. Te lo juro. Déjame explicártelo —suplicó

Pero ya era tarde, el mismo lo admitió con esa actitud. Creí que iba a ser capaz de perdonarlo y olvidar aquella tonta apuesta, sin embargo, ahora que me encontraba frente a la situación me fue extremadamente difícil volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando lo hice, solo fue para darle la última mirada de decepción y huir de su presencia.

"No puedo, fue cruel conmigo" continué corriendo con la tentación de volver la mirada hacia atrás al escuchar mi nombre desgarrar su garganta.

"No puedo, Alice. Es demasiado para mi" pensé cuando recordé la promesa que acababa de romper.

Miré al baño y cambié mi rumbo al armario del conserje, pues el primero estaba demasiado lleno. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y no logré tranquilizarme por los golpes en la puerta.

—Bella por favor, ábreme —pidió

No cedí, me juré ser fuerte.

—Vamos, nena. Puedo explicártelo —insistió con voz lastimosa. Tampoco contesté y él lanzó un suspiro de frustración —Te lo suplico.

Otros minutos más de silencio mientras era audible, solo para mí, el sonido de mi corazón desmoronándose de a poco.

Toc-toc —y la puerta fue golpeada otra vez.

—De acuerdo, quédate ahí —pensé que se había dado por vencido, y una vez más me sorprendió —ésta será la única manera que me escuches… —anunció mientras sentí que se recargaba contra la madera. —Bella, yo nunca te mentí. Tal vez te oculté cosas pero nunca sería capaz de mentirte y luego mirarte a los ojos sin querer arrodillarme y decirte toda la verdad.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al aparecer esa imagen en mi mente.

—Lo que escuchaste, no es del todo cierto —confesó. "_Pero algo de cierto tiene, gracias por recordármelo"_, reproché en silencio —Al principio ése era el plan. Debía conquistarte para que abandonaras el concurso. —Jadeé ante tal despliego de sinceridad —Supongo que Miranda vio que serías competencia, entonces los chicos planearon todo ese número. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, lo juro; créeme cuando digo que no soy tan frío y calculador, me conoces. ¡¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando todos esperaban tanto de mí? Solo escuchaba "Edward, es por nuestro futuro. Edward, hazlo por nosotros. Edward, se supone que debes estar de nuestro lado. Edward, esto. Edward, lo otro". Y como soy tan idiota, me dejé manipular. ¡Pero a mí nadie me ordena qué hacer! Y toda esa presión… ¡Hasta las chicas me chantajeaban con intentar castrarme o con "no más sexo, Edward"!

Sentí mi rostro hervir ante la última frase.

—¿De verdad era necesario explicarme lo último? —hablé por primera vez. Luego me di cuenta de mi error y me arrepentí.

—Gracias por escucharme… y, lo siento. Tienes razón, quizás no debí decir eso. Pero ahora déjame continuar —admitió con un leve tono de diversión —, cuando acepté no te había visto con claridad, aún. Solo recordaba a una chica presumida que me opacó en el concierto de bienvenida. Confiaba tanto en mi mismo, que estaba completamente seguro de que cumpliría la misión. Y ahí es donde entras tú, tan delicada, hermosa e inocente. Todo se fue por la basura, entendí que no podía hacerte algo así.

—Pero continuaste… —susurré tan bajito que era imposible que me hubiera escuchado.

—El plan se sostuvo hasta la primera cita, ese día que me permitiste conocerte mejor, me sentí la peor persona en el mundo. Descubrí que eres aún mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Yo no tenía derecho a herirte, no cuando eres tan única, tan perfecta… Y yo el monstruo que planeaba destruirte —su voz estaba cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento. Quise salir y abrazarlo, pues su voz nunca sonaba así. Esta vez, yo lo estaba hiriendo —Y el tiempo pasó. Para ese entonces, ya me había enamorado de ti como un chiquillo hormonal. No me quedaba por el plan, sino porque nunca me había sentido así. Puede que sea un intento de gigoló, pero eso no significa que debo tener, necesariamente, un corazón de hielo. Ahora siento que te he perdido y no volveré a recuperarte.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos. Realmente me iba a volver loca si no salía de inmediato a consolarlo, decirle que lo amaba y huir con él. Pero soy cobarde, realmente cobarde como para salir y enfrentarme a Edward después de ser tan prejuiciosa.

En el momento menos pensado, mi celular sonó.

"¿Aún no te das cuenta de lo ridículamente enamorado que está ese pobre tipo, de ti? Sal y haz lo que tengas que hacer, estamos presenciando un verdadero espectáculo aquí fuera ~ Jacob"

Jake tenía razón pero, como dije antes, soy cobarde.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra primera cita? —preguntó, antes de que pudiera pensar alguna excusa que le permitiera a mi orgullo flaquear y poder abrir la puerta.

Nunca esperé que me preguntara algo como eso, y tampoco sabía que responderle.

—¿Qué nunca te equivocas? —dudé, pues Edward fue prácticamente el único que habló ese día y dijo tantas cosas…

—No —rió —te dije, "esto podría ser…"

—"… el comienzo de algo" —terminé la frase. Sentí una extraña sensación de calidez en mi pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi rostro.

Todo pensamiento de orgullo y rencor se esfumaron en el aire. Decidida, me puse de pié y abrí la puerta dejando a un sorprendido Edward en el piso. Se levantó de inmediato y al querer acercarse a mí, vaciló.

Le abrí los brazos con la mejor sonrisa de felicidad que en mi vida esbocé. Inmediatamente me encontré aprisionada entre sus brazos y, aunque su abrazo era demasiado estrecho, me sentí completa.

Éste era uno de los pocos momentos en que me sentía orgullosa de mi baja estatura, solo porque mi cabeza estaba a la altura del pecho de Edward y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era un sonido hermoso, tan rítmico como su música.

Él era… un músico.

"_Es el espíritu de todo músico, Isabella. Rompen corazones una y otra vez ¿Cómo crees que escriben canciones? No solo es su trabajo, sino su estilo de vida" _La voz de Susan retumbó en mi cabeza.

Pero yo conocía al chico que estaba frente a mí. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca haría lo mismo conmigo… ¿o sí?

―Ehm, Edward… ¿tú crees que… podrás cambiar?

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos mientras yo rogaba porque me respondiera un simple "sí"

―¿A que te refieres con eso?

Suspiré, tendría que explicarle mis temores.

―Yo… tengo miedo ―solté. Entonces sentí que lágrimas amenazaban en brotar de mis ojos sin control. Lo miré de soslayo y noté que en su rostro había una leve seña de descompostura. Iba a hablar, pero lo detuve ―Sé que eres buena persona, te conozco y aunque hace un rato dudé de ti, ya me has iluminado. Sin embargo… tus cambios de humor y de personalidad me marean, tengo miedo de que cambies de un día para el otro y te des cuenta que tal vez no soy lo que esperabas. ―Mi voz se quebró con la última frase. Esto prometía ser difícil y, con mi bajo autoestima jugándome en contra, lo sería aún mas ―Le temo a que con el pasar del tiempo te aburras de mí y me botes como a una más de tus chicas. Que tal vez esto es solo un juego para ti, o que sea solo un encaprichamiento y lo estés confundiendo con algo más. Tengo miedo de entregarte una parte de mí y que luego la devuelvas como si no importara.

―Bella… ―gimió, pero luego se quedó quieto y en silencio. Su rostro agravado por un profundo pesar. Supe que estaba arrepintiéndose de sus errores, y aunque eso era lo correcto, no pude evitar sentir compasión.

―Yo no soy fuerte como otras mujeres, Edward. Soy débil, incluso cobarde. ―le confesé. ―No puedo sanar rápidamente.

Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que una persona, fuera de mi círculo familiar, me importara tanto que tendría que dejar al descubierto mi mayor inseguridad, mi demasiado sensible inestabilidad emocional.

Cuando alguna situación me sobrepasaba, comenzaba a desmoronarme poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto crítico. La recuperación por lo general era la peor parte, llanto, pesadillas e incluso mi estado zombi. Todo eso alentó a Charlie a convertirse en un padre sobre protector y alejarme de cualquier persona que él no considerara digna de mí. Pero ahora Charlie no estaba para protegerme y yo debía hacerlo por mí misma, mi deber era estar segura de la persona a quien le daría mi confianza.

―Sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy insegura ―continué, al notar que su expresión no cambiaba y el silencio seguía dominándolo ―y no tengo la seguridad de que esto sea real. ―Ahora su rostro reflejaba indignación, por lo que me di cuenta de lo mal que se había escuchado mi última frase ―No quise decir eso, es solo que… a veces me es imposible ver que lo tomas en serio ―respiré profundamente para tomar coraje y decir lo siguiente ―… o que me ames de verdad.

Me escuché a mi misma y me dio lástima. ¿En realidad podía sonar más cursi? ¿Cómo podía esperar que Edward me amara? Soñar que me quiera es algo completamente diferente a esperar que se vuelva loco por mí y me diga que me ama.

Sentí lástima porque, aparte de parecer ridículamente romántica y enamoradiza, corría el riesgo de que él me quisiera un poco y al pedirle ―prácticamente exigirle ―amor, arruinaría todo. Le estaba dando una razón más para echarse para atrás.

―Bella… ―suspiró con una sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces había visto ―el amor no se puede ver, pero se puede sentir y cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que te beso, te acaricio, cuando mi piel hace contacto con la tuya, simplemente cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de verte, estoy sintiendo el amor en la forma más pura. ―Pronto la sonrisa abandonó su rostro y repentinamente se puso serio ―Pero yo no soy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, siempre creí que cuando lo hacía era un signo de debilidad. Nunca te lo dije, pero yo… yo te… ―esta vez fue mi turno de quedarme sin aliento. Parte de mí sabía lo que él estaba a punto de decir, pero la otra parte se esforzaba en mantener de pie aquella frágil muralla alrededor de mi corazón, para no decepcionarme si es que estaba equivocada en mis pensamientos. ―Yo te amo.

Mi corazón dio un brinco ante esas palabras, quise acercarme para besarlo, pero se encogió de hombros y me pidió que le dejara terminar.

―Yo te amo, Bella. Y quiero que sepas que no se lo digo a cualquiera, no lo he dicho en años y es muy extraño pronunciar esas palabras a alguien que no sea mi madre ―Reí, a veces Edward podía convertir un momento realmente romántico en uno cómico. ―Voy a entregarlo todo de mí, pero prométeme que me darás tu amor también.

―Edward, el amor no se puede comprar ni exigir, pero puedes ganártelo con el tiempo ―le dije lo más tranquilamente posible. Él agachó la cabeza y sonrió de mala gana. ―y lo más extraño es que tú te has ganado el mío en tiempo record.

Edward clavó su mirada en mí y frunció el seño, reprochándome el juego de frases. Pero inmediatamente su expresión se suavizó y una sonrisa se hizo paso.

No vaciló como normalmente hacía, en cambio, tomó mi rostro con suavidad entre sus suaves manos. Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude calcular el tiempo que nuestros labios tardaron en hacer contacto, no era un beso salvaje ni pasional, era tierno como ninguno. Adoraba la manera en la que su boca se amoldaba perfectamente con la mía y los roces de su nariz en mi mejilla provocándome esa extraña sensación de felicidad y plenitud total. El beso continuaba siendo lento y suave, cargado de amor.

Estuve a punto de perder el control y darle rienda suelta a mi lado primitivo, pero recordé que hasta ahora Edward nunca me había besado de esa manera y no quise arruinar lo que prometía ser el beso más tierno que recibiría en toda mi vida. En cierto punto decidí que lo necesitaba más cerca y, lenta y suavemente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando que mi mano jugara con los cabellos de su nuca como sabía que le gustaba.

Justo cuando el beso se profundizaba y él envolvía con fuerza mi cintura, oímos un carraspeo. Frustrados, nos separamos para encontrar a una muy sonriente Alice junto a nosotros.

―No voy a decir que esta escenita no me hace feliz, porque sería una gran mentira ―comentó, sin poder esconder la alegría en el tono de su voz. ―Pero debo decirles que Miranda y Susan están armando un verdadero escándalo allí, y creo que deberían ir a verlas antes que se desate la guerra. ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo con la canción? Porque si no es así, tengo muchos consejos para ustedes que quizás… ―Dejé de escucharla apenas mencionó la canción. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Se suponía que en menos de diez minutos deberíamos salir a cantar y aún no teníamos un tema. "_Tonta niña, romántica y distraída"_ gritó mi conciencia, pero no le hice caso y me convencí de que había valido la pena el tiempo perdido. Alice volvió a llamar mi atención cuando gritó con entusiasmo su nueva idea ―…¡Michael Jackson! Vamos, admítelo es una buena idea. Sobre todo ahora que está de moda hacerle tributos y…

―Mira, chica loca ―Edward interrumpió a su hermana ―¿Qué te parece si me dejas a solas con Bella un ratito más?

_Oh, por favor Ally, di que sí._

Pero ella bufó con el ceño fruncido.

―¿De verdad? ―inquirió con incredulidad. Si había algo que me fascinara de mi amiga, era su coraje al enfrentarse a su hermano, aún cuando él le llevaba dos cabezas de altura. ―¿Necesitan más tiempo a solas? No sé si te has enterado pero quedan menos de… ―hizo un pausa para mirar su reloj como lo había hecho yo, un momento antes ―¡seis minutos!

Algo en la mirada de Edward, que no noté a simple vista, le hizo rodar los ojos y alejarse un poco para darnos privacidad.

Lo miré a él con cierta confusión, pues para mí no quedaba nada más para hablar que no lo hayamos aclarado minutos atrás. Luego vino a mi mente, _"La canción Bella, él quiere hablar de la canción" _Sin embargo, volví a equivocarme.

―Bella, dejemos la competencia. ―soltó de repente, lo que me hizo mirarlo detenidamente para confirmar mis sospechas de que esto solo se trataba de una broma. Pero no, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba tan seguro de lo que decía como de su propio nombre.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, pensando en las consecuencias que esto nos traería no solo a nosotros, sino también a nuestros compañeros.

―Atención, público ―escuché por el altavoz, distrayéndome de la situación solo por unos cuantos segundos ―Por dificultades en la organización de los coros, el duelo se suspenderá por unos minutos más"

Sin duda alguna, Alice tenía algo que ver con eso. Le agradecí infinitamente.

Regresé mi atención a Edward, quien aún me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

―¿Qué? ―fue todo lo que pude decir.

―No quiero hacer esto. No quiero salir allí y competir contra ti como si fueramos enemigos, porque eso es lo que ellos esperan. Yo sé como son todos, sé cómo será si es que ganamos y no quiero eso para ti. Escapemos Bella. Mi padre trajo mi auto, solo tienes que decir que sí y nos vamos de aquí.

_Jesucristo_, ya lo había planeado todo. De verdad quería dejarlo todo, se notaba por sus tentadores ojos suplicantes.

Pero… ¿eso era lo que yo quería? Tal vez es un poco egoísta pensar en lo que yo quiero, pero también lo era el desperdiciar cuatro meses de arduo trabajo. Era un gran punto el considerar mi propósito inicial, la esperanza de descubrir la música en mí con esta experiencia. ¿Debería abandonarlo así, sin más?

Además, Edward siempre me contaba que su gran sueño era triunfar en el mundo artístico, su gran ambición de ser músico estrella. ¿Quería yo, ser parte de esta locura? ¿Podría soportar si luego se arrepintiera o si esto marcara algo en su carrera?

No, era la respuesta. Tanto él como yo debíamos aprovechar todas las oportunidades que la vida nos presentaba, y si él quería que no dañara lo nuestro teníamos que enfrentarlo juntos.

―No, Edward. Te estás equivocando ―le contesté. No voy a negar que vi decepción en sus ojos ―Tenemos que seguir adelante. Piensa un poco ¿Qué hay de tu música? ¿No es esto por lo que nos hemos preparado durante este tiempo?

―Bella, tú eres mi música, mi melodía, mi todo ―dijo sujetándome de las manos. La dulzura de su voz que lo que desencadenó otra vez esa extraña sensación de calidez por todo mi cuerpo. "_Estas enamorada"_, me recordé ―No importa lo demás.

―Claro que importa, no tan solo para ti sino también para mí. Yo me he esforzado mucho en esto y quiero hacerlo sin importar el resultado final. ―Edward apartó su mirada pero le obligué a mirarme sosteniendo su mentón con mi mano derecha ―Y quiero que lo hagas conmigo. Juntos.

Esperé a que protestara o que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero se limitó a apoyar nuestras frentes y cerrar sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos silenciosos seguidos de unos cuantos suspiros, me di cuenta de que lo amaba más de lo que pensaba. Y de lo complicado que era.

―Amar a un músico no es siempre lo que se supone que debería ser ―murmuré con la seguridad de que lo dije lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a sus oídos.

Rió por lo bajo. ―No, no lo es. Pero puedes contar conmigo siempre

Sonreí. Definitivamente, reconoció la canción.

―I'm forever yours… faithfully ―cantamos a coro.

Después de tanto tiempo buscando una canción que nos identificara a Edward y a mí, finalmente la encontré. La reproduje en mi cabeza sin parar, magnificando cada estrofa.

Perfecta, simplemente perfecta. ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? Teniendo en cuenta que Journey entraba en mi lista de las "Diez mejores bandas de Rock", esto significaba un gran descuido para mí.

―¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ―Edward preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. ―¿Querías que enfrentáramos esto juntos? Pues vamos, cantemos Faithfully frente a todo el mundo.

Aquello era todo un detalle para mí, por lo que me limité a asentir e intentar reprimir un poco mi entusiasmo. Aunque por la cara de felicidad de Edward, mi intento fue en vano.

No tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre los detalles, a la primera práctica resultó perfecto. Era de imaginar que por ese logro mi sonrisa sería aún más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

Alice, como siempre, estaba espiándonos por lo que no tardó en llegar a nosotros dando saltitos para felicitarnos por resolver nuestros problemas. Inmediatamente les informó a todos que estábamos listos y el duelo comenzó.

El tema era muy conocido, y la orquesta no tuvo problema alguno con la elección del tema. Entonces recordé que habíamos recurrido a ellos primero y no a nuestros directores de coro, aunque a estas alturas ya deberían saber lo que cantaríamos.

La música comenzó y los nervios comenzaron a poseerme. Debió notarse porque Edward me abrazó y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, susurró un "Te amo" antes de volver a su posición. Atravesamos el telón por las entradas laterales y la tensión podía respirase.

Demasiada presión. Cientos de miradas clavadas en nosotros y en silencio.

Tres jueces serios y evaluando cada segundo, cada paso, cada expresión de nuestros rostros.

Me concentré en Edward y en mantener la conexión de nuestros ojos. El era tan hermoso, por dentro más que por fuera. Entonces no supe nada más de mí, solo seguí el ritmo de la música, me dejé llevar por el momento. Fue tan fácil, que la letra salía de mis labios deslizándose, casi ni la sentí, pero sabía que estaba cantando. Y mi parte favorita llegó.

"Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you"

Reviví el día en que lo conocí, en el concierto de apertura cuando nos tocó hacer un dueto. El momento en que me invitó a salir. Aquella noche que me robó un beso bajo el árbol que estaba enfrente de la cabaña de mi grupo. La primera vez que soñé con él. Cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada. Y finalmente cuando me dijo "Te amo" hace apenas unas horas. Esos serían momentos que nunca olvidaría.

Nuestro número terminó con una escena inesperada, un beso. Jadeos resonaban por doquier, pues los besos estaban mal vistos en estas competencias, eran poco profesionales.

Pero ¿A quién le importaba cuando tenías a la persona que amas a tu lado?

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, amo a Edward Cullen.

Y soy por siempre suya… fielmente.

* * *

_¡Finalmente! Después de casi un año, este Oneshot ha terminado su proceso de edición. ¿Mejor? Tengo muchas cosas que decir, y seré sincera._

_Este relato es muy importante para mí, fue el primer FanFic de Twilight que escribí, creo que tiene unos dos años mínimo. Desde el primer momento en que tomé el lápiz y el papel me sentí orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Un día decidí sacudirle el polvo de encima y publicarlo, era nueva, nunca había hecho público ninguno de mis escritos y no me dí cuenta a lo que me estaba exponiendo al hacerlo. Tres reviews positivos en la primera semana y otro que no era tan agradable, resultó ser un comunicado de un foro llamado **"Los malos fics y sus autores"**, duro título ¿verdad? No dudé en entrar al link de la crítica y comencé a leer. Debo admitir que cada palabra que leía me hacía odiarlos más y más hasta que tuve una charla con mi almohada. Me tomé un tiempo para reflexionar, al cabo de unos días me di cuenta que esto me serviría para mejorar mi calidad como autora y me dije "De acuerdo, voy a escribirlo de nuevo y cuando esté editado se quedarán con la boca cerrada" El enojo seguía conmigo, aunque yo lo negara. Intenté editarlo sola pero fracasé, entonces solicité un beta y se ofreció uno que había participado en la crítica: **Good_Luck!** Vale chico, me conquistaste desde el primer momento ;) Empezamos a trabajar y cada vez me caía más simpático, pero por la falta de tiempo (de ambas partes) el proceso se hizo bastante largo. Pero el tiempo no es lo que importa, sino el hecho de que mejoraba mi habilidad con cada corrección y ustedes lo van a notar cuando lean el Oneshot. No es la perfección, pero di todo de mí y mi beta hizo un trabajo maravilloso conmigo. Hoy en día, he llegado a amar al foro LMF con todo mi corazón._

_Hoy leí el texto original y me sorprendí. ¡Era realmente malo! Puro diálogo y nada de sentimientos y pensamientos. Me sentí avergonzada pero luego me alegré al notar lo que había logrado con el tiempo._

_Sería una ingrata si no compartiera el crédito con las siguientes personas:_

_**Euridice** por encontrar mi OS y llevarlo al foro. A todos los que colaboraron en la crítica y me abrieron los ojos para darme cuenta de mis errores. _

_**Good_Luck!** por tenerme paciencia y enseñarme (inconcientemente) a ser humilde, aparte de mejorar mi escritura. Gracias por dedicarme un tiempito en tu agenda para ayudarme._

_A mis amigos que me apoyaron en esta etapa de mi vida en la que descubrí lo que quiero hacer de ella (Aunque de todos modos voy a estudiar medicina) A TODOS, los personales, los cibernéticos, los de facebook, fanfiction, twitter, lunanuevameyer, etc._

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, a Stephenie Meyer y todos los autores que leo en esta pagina, por inspirarme a querer ser como ellos y llevar de a poco mi habilidad hacia lo alto (aunque me falte bastante camino)_

_Gracias a todos ustedes porque este pequeño paso que di, para mi es muy grande._

P/D: Estaré revisando el foro para ver que les ha parecido.


End file.
